FIG. 13 is a characteristic graph showing a relationship between frequency and an amount of attenuation for a conventional laminated electronic component. Conventional laminated electronic components of this kind have a structure in which coils are formed in insulators such as a magnetic material. And, a resonance is generated at a specific frequency F0 shown in FIG. 13 by inductance components of the coils and floating capacitance between the coils. This generates an attenuation pole at the frequency (F0), thereby allowing noise rejection at the specific frequency.
FIG. 14 is an equivalent circuit schematic of a conventional laminated electronic component. In FIG. 14, capacitance C is connected in parallel to coil L. And, an attenuation pole similar to that of FIG. 13 is generated by the capacitance C and an inductance component of the coil L, allowing noise rejection at a specific frequency.
Note that Patent Literature 1 is known as a conventional art document relating to the present invention, for example.
However, in conventional laminated electronic components described above, noise in a broad frequency band or at a plurality of frequencies has been difficult to reject because such an attenuation pole is generated only at a specific frequency.